Supports that are implanted to treat pelvic organ prolapse are generally secured to an anatomical structure within the pelvis. Typically the support is placed inside the pelvis by attaching a suture line to a tissue landmark, attaching the support to the suture line, and pulling on the suture line until the support is located at the landmark. Access to the pelvis is sometimes gained through an incision formed in the vagina. Placement and retrieval of the suture line through the tissue landmark can present challenges.
FIG. 1A is a schematic side view of a prior art suture line 10 attached to a support 12 by a joint 14. Suitable exemplary supports 12 include suture (shown) or support fabrics or arms attached to other implantable devices. Examples of the joint 14 includes a knot (shown) formed in the suture line 10 or other chemical or mechanical joints that attach the retrieval suture 10 to the support 12. The suture line 10 is directed through a tissue landmark 16 (for example a ligament) until the support 12 is placed in the location desired by the surgeon, after which the joint 14 and any excess portion of the support is trimmed off.
FIG. 1B is a schematic side view of the joint 14 pulled over the tissue landmark 16. Some joints 14 can undesirably drag, snag, or catch on the tissue landmark 16 and resist movement of the suture line 10 through the tissue landmark 16.
FIG. 1C is a schematic side view of the joint 14 undesirably hung up on and impeding movement of the support 12 into the tissue landmark 16. In some cases, the joint 14 tears the tissue landmark as the surgeon pulls on the suture line 10, which necessitates the placement of another suture line and support. In some cases, the surgeon prefers to place the suture line 10 at a different location and a snagged joint 14 will undesirably impede the surgeon's attempt to remove and relocate the suture line 10.
Surgeons and surgical staff would welcome improvements made to the placement of pelvic organ prolapse supports.